


Let Me Put On a Show for You, Daddy

by blakecoffeeandcigarettes



Series: You Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Daddy Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn With Plot, Psychology, Smut, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakecoffeeandcigarettes/pseuds/blakecoffeeandcigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While discussing their kinks, Ashton reveals to Luke that he likes to be called Daddy and in response to the younger boy’s confusion explains its origins as beginning when he stepped into the fatherly role for his younger siblings after their dad left. When Luke agrees to try out this newly discovered kink Ashton, having never explored the kink with anyone else becomes pleasantly overwhelmed and despite a lack of understanding on the kink and the intention of giving up control to his “Daddy” Luke has to guide the experience along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Put On a Show for You, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> *Made some very minor punctuation adjustments (:
> 
> Ahhh!!! First fic I've ever finished or posted anywhere! If you notice any mistakes, feel free to let me know, or if you'd like I'd love a beta for this piece! Pretty much PWP, some deeper stuff, but let's be honest, pretty much shameless PWP! It's pretty obvious at the beginning of the fic, but I'm a psychology major and so I'm absolutely fascinated with what goes on in someones mind and past to develop a kink. So I wrote a piece in which the boys have been exploring the sexual aspect of their relationship by discussing and discovering their kinks together. Seeing as it's both of their first times exploring a Daddy kink, I kind of wanted Ashton to become overwhelmed by it since he's never actually tried the kink in real life. Thinking about making this into a series actually... but I guess here goes nothing!
> 
> Title from Yayo by Lana Del Rey

Luke stared intently at his lap where his hands, clasped together desperately, had begun to fade white as his teeth pulled harshly at his lip ring. The blondes toes clenched and unclenched in his shoes to the uneven beat of his heart as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He swallowed roughly, exhaling through his nose as he attempted to look Ashton in the eye from his perch on the hotel room’s desk, but found himself unable to tear his gaze away from his colorless fingers. As his breath came in soft, ragged bursts, all attempts that Luke made to speak resulted in soft whines as words failed him each time. With a slow, grinding roll of his ankles the younger boy scraped the nails of his intertwined fingers up his jean clad thighs as he failed to meet the eyes of the curly headed boy in front of him once again. Large, calloused hands ran soothingly up his thighs in answer to the self-inflicted abuse from his nails as a calm, reassuring voice washed over him. Pushing apart Luke’s thighs with his own hips, Ashton pulled the blue eyed boy’s face into his neck and clutched the blonde boy close to his chest.

“Luke its okay, I’m not angry. I didn’t expect anything when I said it, we were just talking about that kind of stuff and I thought you—”

“It’s just that I’m the baby Ash! I’ve always called my parents Mommy and Daddy! I don’t know if—I mean—I just—Why?” Luke cut off his own babble before he could get himself too worked up and immediately looked back to his hands, still resting in his lap between his own body and the older boy’s. Luke boy winced as Ashton pulled away from him to answer, but the hazel eyed boy quickly placed a hand back on the younger boy’s thigh, moving his thumb in a circular motion against the denim.

“I don’t really know Luke. I mean it—I guess it started—I didn't know I liked it for _those_ reasons until I was 16 and I watched—”

“What do you mean _those_ —”

“Well I meant that I had always liked it when Harry accidentally called me _that_ because I felt like I was doing my job right and—”

“Ashton, taking care of Lauren and Harry wasn’t your—” Ashton cut Luke off by grabbing his jaw and forcing those electric baby blues to meet his gaze. He let his hand slide back down to the Luke’s slim hip as the other continued to rest on the blonde boy’s denim clad thigh where it continued rubbing soothing circles.

“I know being their father wasn’t my job, but it’s the responsibility I willingly took on and I wouldn’t change that decision for anything,” Ashton placated the younger boy before him. “It’s just that it always filled me with a sense of pride, I guess, when Harry called me Daddy, and I miss it, and I guess later on that translated into my sex life? I don’t know! That sounds so weird and wrong but—”

Luke whined as Ashton pulled away to tug at his curls and finally released the desperate clutch of his hands in order to reach out for the curly headed boy. Ashton quickly stepped back in between Luke’s spread legs shushing the distressed younger boy as he pushed their foreheads together and ran his callused hands up and down Luke’s sides. The blue eyed boy relaxed significantly but still held his body quite tight, ankles still rolling and toes still clenching every few seconds. Luke ran a hand slowly up and down the hazel eyed boys back in a stuttering rhythm as the fingers of his free hand curled fiercely in Ashton’s belt loops.

“’S not wrong,” the younger boy muttered, “I jus’ wanna understand.”

“I know it’s weird for you Luke, it’s just that, that pride I always felt when Harry called me that also made me feel so powerful and I hadn’t felt like that since the last time he accidently called me that,” Ashton licked his lips as Luke furrowed his brow in confusion so he hurriedly tried to elaborate. “Then I saw this porno and the girl just randomly started calling the dude Daddy, and he was really giving it to her! She fucking loved it and she just let him do whatever he wanted! I’m not explaining it right but the guy just looked so—he looked so—”

“Powerful,” Luke supplied timidly, unable to think of a better word as he watched Ashton’s cheeks flush, a shadow of his dimples appearing as a minuscule smile formed on his lips and his eyes lost focus.

“Yeah! He was so in control and just in charge of the situation and—”

“Okay,” Luke acquiesced as he watched a flush bloom high on Ashton’s cheeks and his unfocused hazel eyes grow passionately wild.

“What? Luke I—”

“I’ll try it,” Luke nodded to himself as if to confirm his decision with himself.

Ashton gaped at the blue eyed boy perched on the desk in front of him, confused at the sudden compliance. Luke smiled at the older boy and ran a thumb up and down his cheek in reassurance.

“Ash, this is obviously something you really want,” Luke stated calmly. As Ashton opened his mouth in protest Luke quickly began to speak again. “Play it off all you like, but I can see it in your face when you talk about it.”

Ashton sighed in defeat and looked at the floor to escape the weight of Luke’s gaze, unthinkingly tapping a nervous beat against the blue eyed boy’s thigh with his fingers.

“I don’t fully understand it yet ‘cause we’ve only just started to discuss it, but it sounds like you miss the control that stepping in as Lauren and Harry’s father used to bring you. Now that their older they don’t really need you as their father so much anymore and if it brings you comfort then I’m willing to at least try and fill that void,” Luke explained.

Ashton placed his forehead against the younger boys with the beginnings of a smile forming as he questioned, “When did you get so grown up?”

“I’m not that grown up,” Luke smiled back nervously. “I’m still D-Daddy’s ba-baby b-boy,” the blue eyed boy stuttered anxiously looking to the older boy for approval.

Ashton’s choked on a painful inhale as he felt a punch of desire low in his gut.

“Already? Luke you don—”

“I know what the safe word is Ah—Daddy.”

Ashton groaned from deep within his chest as he white knuckled Luke’s thighs exhaling harshly through his nose. The curly headed boy moved his head down to nose at the blonde boy’s neck, inhaling Luke’s sweet scent and feeling the blue eyed boy’s stuttering pulse against his lips.

“Am I doing it right?”

Ashton looked up into Luke’s nervous baby blue eyes and pressed a fierce kiss to the younger boy’s cherry red, chewed plump lips.

“You—won—wonderful b-baby boy,” Ashton moaned against Luke’s mouth.

Luke nodded to himself and began to work his way off of the desk, Ashton obligingly stepped away to give the younger boy room and as his legs hit the edge of the mattress behind him, and his legs appeared to stop working, he dropped unceremoniously into a seated position. Luke slowly climbed onto the bed to straddle Ashton’s lap and placed trembling hands on the hazel eyed boy’s chest as he chewed on his lip ring. Luke shifted nervously from knee to knee, astride Ashton’s lap, unsure of what to do next. Ashton opened his mouth to reassure the blue eyed boy but Luke cut him off before he could speak.

“Daddy, I don’t know what to do,” Luke’s timid voice broke the silence.

Ashton moaned unrestrainedly and buried a hand in the Luke’s blond locks as the other hand flew to the slim waist in front of him. As the older boy crushed his lips to Luke’s, uncaring of the painful collision of their teeth, he used his grip on the younger boy to flip them over and pin the blue eyed boys hips to the mattress with his own. Luke squeaked into the kiss, surprised at the sudden display of strength from Ashton and squeezed the older boy’s hips between his thighs in response. Luke pulled away gasping for breath, still confused as towards what Ashton wanted him to do in order to fulfill his recently confessed kink.

“Daddy wh—”

With a whine, Ashton bucked his pelvis against Luke’s ass, effectively cutting off the younger boy as he dove in to kiss the rapidly bruising lips beneath his own.

“What do you want me to do Daddy?”

Growling, Ashton pulled at the back of his own shirt, roughly tugging it over his head and off before ripping Luke’s flannel shirt open tearing a few of the button’s off in the process. Luke whimpered at the rough movements, lifting his torso slightly to help the older boy remove his shirt.

“Jus’ k-keep c-ca-call—”

“Keep calling you Daddy?”

Ashton answered Luke’s question with a harsh grind of his hips as a groan ripped from his throat. The younger boy gazed up at Ashton in awe as he watched the hazel eyed boy shove a hand desperately in between his hips, which rubbed fiercely against Luke’s own, in an attempt to unbutton his jeans with one hand while the other hand clutched at the bed spread next to Luke’s face. Luke released his grip on the older boy to first undo Ashton’s button and fly then his own as the hazel eyed boy continued to frantically push his hips against the younger boy’s. While Luke felt embarrassed at his cock’s already half hard state, he was surprised to see the head of Ashton’s cock already peeking out the top of the waistband of the older boy’s boxer briefs, colored an angry red.

The grinding of the older boy’s hips grew steadier with the rougher friction, but the pressure stayed constant, the exposed head of his cock staining Luke’s jeans with precome. The younger boy shifted so that the hazel eyed boys cock pushed against his ass instead of his own crotch causing the curly headed boy to reattach their lips, pushing his tongue in and out of the blonde haired boy’s mouth in tandem with his hips. Luke groaned from deep within his chest at the thought of the act that Ashton was simulating with his tongue. Gasping for air, Luke pulled away, tilting his head to the side, releasing a shocked moan as the older boy quickly attached his teeth to the blue eyed boy’s neck.

“You’re already so hard Daddy,” Luke whispered reverently receiving a whimpered groan in response as the hazel eyed boy’s hips began bucking wildly against the blue eyed boy's. “Please don’t come until you’re inside of me,” the blonde haired boy quietly requested.

“Unnnh!”

As Ashton cried out, he yanked Luke’s pants and boxers down below the curve of his cheeks one handedly as he pushed his pants down with the other. He pushed the blunt head of his cock against Luke’s hole, still stretched from the quickie in the mall dressing room earlier that day, but almost entirely dry. As Ashton whimpered at the end of each exhale, Luke whined in pain at the attempted dry intrusion and quickly began pushing on the older boy’s stomach to stop him. Ashton groaned as he pulled his hips back slightly, but unable to halt his thrusting continued to move his hips in a circle, cock catching against Luke’s rim with each upward stroke.

“Jus’ g—gotta get l—lube,” Luke panted out running his hand through the curls at the back of Ashton’s head after the older boy had planted his forehead against the blue eyed boys flushed chest.

Luke reached blindly towards the nightstand where their bigger bottle of lube had taken residence and quickly snatched it once his fingertips grazed the cool surface. Trying to calm his heavy breathing, Luke tried to take deep inhales of air as he squeezed some of the lube onto his fingertips, reaching down to his hole to spread some of the cold substance around it. Ashton whined in impatience as the head of his cock began brushing against the back of the younger boy’s hand instead of his rim. Luke softly shushed Ashton as he poured more lube onto his palm before tossing the bottle to the side of the bed and roughly grasped the older boy’s cock.

“Hunnnh! Uh, uh, uh,” the hazel eyed boy cried out, eyes squeezed shut as Luke coated his cock in the sticky substance.

“C’mon. C’mon Daddy, ‘m ready,” the younger boy whispered up to Ashton.

Choking on a surprised inhale, Ashton strained, hips stiff as he used his entire body to force his way inside of Luke. Luke gasped, hand flying to the back of Ashton’s head to pull the older boy’s lips to his own in order to muffle his cry of pain to ensure the older boy wouldn’t stop. Ashton groaned before plundering Luke’s mouth with his tongue once again, licking into the younger boy’s mouth more than anything due to their heavy panting as the older boy thrusted rapidly in an out of the blue eyed boy’s body. Whining with each gasp of air, Luke tried to rotate his hips with Ashton’s thrusts but couldn’t keep up with the older boys desperate rutting. Laying back and relaxing to allow Ashton to take his fill, the shift in position caused the older to push up against Luke’s prostate and Luke’s mouth ripped open in a silent scream as his body jack knifed so that his chest pressed against the older boy’s.

“Da-d-ddy! Har-har-der!”

Luke’s cry was met with fierce push of Ashton’s cock into his body as the older boy held his cock against Luke’s prostate and made smaller but harsher grinds.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhh!”

Luke thrashed against Ashton and the bed as the older boy continued shoving against the spot inside of the younger boy that made his muscles seize and his blue eyes roll back in his head so that only white slits peeked out from beneath his eyelashes. Grunting roughly, Ashton began to jack rabbit into the younger boy once again, cheeks clenching with each brush against the inside of the younger boys pale thighs. Hands still gripped tight in the be spread, Ashton continued to push as deep and hard into Luke as fast as he could, unable to string a thought together in his head. Luke regained focus as his head bumped against the headboard and he realized that they had moved from end of the bead all the way to the head with the force of Ashton’s thrusts, throwing one palm against the headboard to keep himself in place, Luke dug his nails into the older boys back for purchase, feeling the muscles clench and release with the hazel eyed boys thrusts.

“Daaaddy!” Luke whined as he wiggled a hand between their stomachs in an attempt to grasp at his leaking cock, close to coming and ready to reach his peak as quickly as possible to which Ashton barked out a groan and roughly shook his head roughly in protest.

“Mmm-my c-co-o-ck b-ba-by b-oooy,” Ashton instructed through pants and grunts, eyes still glazed over as if he was somewhere else entirely.

Luke threw his head back, groaning in frustration which Ashton took as an invitation to bite at the younger boy’s neck. The latest repositioning of where their bodies connected allowed Luke to not only feel the pressure of Ashton’s cock head against his prostate, sending jolts of electricity up and down his spine to the tips of his ears and toes, but the drag of it against his inner walls. With a cry Luke arched his back, pushing his cock against Ashton abs even more, as the fine hairs of the older boy’s happy trail rubbed against the blue eyed boy’s cock, the younger boy’s body, tensed. Seizing at the overwhelming friction against his cock, the pounding of the hazel eyed boys fat cock head against his prostate and the dragging of said cockhead against the inside of his stomach as the curly headed boy tugged harshly at the skin of his neck with his teeth, the blonde haired boy let loose a scream.

“Da-ahhhhh!”

A deep, painful grunt was wrenched from deep in Ashton’s chest as he felt the younger clench hotly around him, covering their chests in come that came in spurts, pushed out of the younger boy’s body with each push of the older boy’s cock against his prostate. As their rubbing chests smeared Luke’s come all across their chests, Ashton gave a final push into the younger boy’s body, as deep as he could go, hips straining against the blue eyed boy’s cheeks.

“Fu-fuhhhhh-uh-uh-ck!” Ashton held himself tight against Luke as stream after stream of come filled the younger boy’s body.

As Ashton shook and whimpered above him, Luke came to in a daze realizing how out of it the older boy was as he came more than should be possible. Luke quickly began running a hand through Ashton’s sweat drenched curls as the streams of come slowed but the film across the hazel eyes did not. Ashton continued to whine and grunt as his body trembled against Luke’s and the younger boy hummed soothingly, rubbing circles at the nape of the curly headed boy’s neck. As Ashton finally stopping coming, his body failed to cease its jerking and he even mindlessly began rolling his hips again to which Luke hissed. Ashton’s panting breaths failed to slow as his body seemed to move on its own and Luke startled at the idea of the older boy possibly having a panic attack.

“Shhhhh,” Luke soothed as he rubbed a hand up down Ashton’s trembling back as the older boy’s hips thrusted mindlessly, despite the halt in the spurts of cum, and as he gulped in desperate breaths in a frantic struggle to breathe.

“Hnnng… Unh uh uh unh,” Ashton whimpered as he continued working his hips in a circle, unable to stop his movements.

“’S ‘kay Daddy. You’re okay.” The younger boy’s voice didn’t break a whisper as he continued to soothe the curly haired boy above him, who despite having already came, had not softened in the slightest.

“Uh—unnnh!”

A groan tore from deep within Ashton’s chest as he gave a particularly hard and deep thrust up into the blue eyed boy, finding his prostate once again and continuing his abortive thrusting, unable to pull back. The hazel eyed boy continued to desperately try and force himself deeper into Luke’s body despite his hips already having pressed flush to the younger boy’s cheeks. Luke quickly grabbed onto Ashton’s ass, despite the fog created by the electric bolts rushing up his spine from the older boy’s constant pressure on his prostate, and held him tight to his body. The younger boy ran his free hand through Ashton’s sweaty curls as he continued his murmured reassurances to the wrecked older boy above him.

“’M okay Daddy. ‘S okay. You’re ‘kay. Jus—yeah-ahhh!”

Luke grasped helplessly at Ashton’s ass as the older boy made small, sharp rotations of his hips, stimulating the blue eyed boy’s prostate relentlessly. The hazel eyed boy’s breath ripped from his throat in frantic gasps as his heart continued to hammer against his chest rapidly. The younger boy used the hand, still carding through Ashton’s honey curls, to pull the elder boy’s face to his own throat and began to stroke at the back of the hazel eyed boy’s drenched neck more insistantly. He used the hand on Ashton’s ass to hold the elder boy inside of him as deep as he could possibly reach and halted the curly headed boy’s movements with a white knuckled grip.

“I can—I ca—st—” Ashton panted as he tried to continue thrusting his hips but Luke held the curly headed boy’s hips firmly in place.

“Shhh… ‘S okay Daddy. ‘M right here,” Luke whispered as he nuzzled into Ashton’s damp curls.

“Lo—love—y—love you,” Ashton gasped out as his thighs clenched with the exertion of trying to thrust but not having the ability to do so with the blue eyed boy’s firm grip holding him in place.

Luke placed a kiss into Ashton’s unruly curls as he whispered, “I love you more Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys!!! Let me know what you thought! Feedback helps me, help you ;D


End file.
